creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Bedrock Wall
Basic Information The Bedrock Wall is a plain beige cubic building-block with a noticable notched frame. How to obtain Bedrock Walls can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked. Bedrock Walls cannot be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Bedrock Walls can be unlocked in your Crafting Menu by: * mining Bedrock from the Fossil layer, which requires at least a Stone Mining Cell or a better Power Cell to be equipped * smelting Obsidian (bars) by putting Obsidian Ore into a Forge * crafting Stacked Stone Walls, finding them in Obsidian Treasure Chests or obtaining them as a rare pet-harvest from Keepas of any kind How to craft To craft 8 (blocks of) Bedrock Walls at a time, you'll need: * 4 (blocks of) Bedrock, mined from the Fossil layer with at least a Stone Mining Cell or better * 1x Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or looted from Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor How to process Bedrock Walls further Bedrock Walls can be cut into 2 Bedrock Slabs each or alternatively into 2 Bedrock Slopes. The Slabs can then be used to craft Bedrock Stairs, while the Slopes can be processed further into inner and outer cornerstones. No crafting recipes are required for all of that. Since update R49 on November 15th 2017 you can now also put (blocks of) Bedrock Walls into a Processor to cut them into 2 cylindrical-shaped Bedrock Columns each. No crafting recipe has to be unlocked to process Bedrock Walls into Bedrock Columns. You merely have to carry Bedrock Walls in your inventory or quickbar and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the game world by pointing the cursor at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" (as the default key). How to use Bedrock Walls can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. Like all other building blocks, blocks of Bedrock Wall too can be rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the block and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. You won't need to do this often since all 6 sides of Bedrock Wall blocks look very much the same with only extremely slight differences. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated object or block; then all items of the same stack in the selected quickslot will automatically be facing the same direction when placed. You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up blocks of Bedrock Walls that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. Category:Processable Category:Decor Category:Building Block Category:Crafted